gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Event Item
Christmas items are special event items released as part of the Christmas festivities on Gaia. Items are gained by users for different reasons and through various means related to the Gaia Christmas storyline. Giftbox series 2013 * * * * * * * * 2006 * * * * * * * * 2005 * * * * * * * * 2004 * * * * * * * * * 2003 * * Spirited series 2013 * * * * * * * * 2012 * * * * * * * * 2011 * * * * * * * 2010 * * * * * * * * 2009 * * * * * * * * 2008 * * * * * * * * 2007 * * * * * * * * 2006 * * * * * * * * 2005 * * * * * * * * 2004 * * * * * * * * * 2003 * * Other Christmas event items 2013 Resolution * * ;Switch'em * * * * * * * * ;Oink a.k.a Virtual Piggy * * * * (To make the Oink Beanie Hat you will need the level 1 Formula(s)) ;12 days of Recolormas (Cash Shop event,items only available during each day.) * * * * * * * * * * * * 2012 Apocalypsmas * * * * 2011 The Carol of Old Pete * * * * ;The Treehouse * * * 2010 Save Santa! ;Scavenger Hunt * * * * * * * ;Bonus Items * * * * * ;The Treehouse * * 2009 Fallen Gods * * * * * * ;2k9 zOMG! * * * * (To make these items you will need the level 1 formula(s)) 2008 X-mas '08 * * * * * * * * 2007 * * * * * 2006 ;Zurg Santa * * ;Santa Claus * * 12 Days of Gaia 2013 * * * * * * 2012 * * * * * * * * * * * * 2011 * * * * * * * * * * * * 2007 * * * * * * * * * * * * Recipes, ingredients, formulas, and components 2013 * ( Components Needed ) 2011 * (Broken Ornament x10, Candy Cane Powder x10, Cookie Crumbs x10, Fresh Nog x10, Pine Needles x10, Present Bow x10, Rudolph's Snot x10, Tinsel x10) * (Mistletoe Handband x1, Sugarplum Jingle Brooch x1, Gifted Giftwrap Hat x1, Frosted Holiday Cake x1, Steaming Mug of Cocoa x1, Perfect Present x1, Rocky Ranger BB Gun x1, Sugarplum Jingle Hairpin x1, Summon Gingerbread Fluff x1, Gilded Sleigh Skates x1, Tiered Tinsel Dress x1, Kitten Star Tree Topper x1, Pine Needles x5, Present Bow x2, Candy Cane Powder x1) * (Mistletoe Headband x1, Perfect Present x1 Gilded Sleigh Skates x1, Frosted Holiday Cake x1, Cookie Crumbs x1) ;Component(s) * * * * * * * * 2009 * (Coal-ossal Fail x30,) * (Peppermint x1, Ribbon x2, Foam Sponge x6, Stitches x3, Wetware Plastic x2, Sailor Ink x1, Synthetic Fiber x1, Tentacle Piece x1) * (Jingle Bell x1, Cotton x4, Leather x2, Ribbon x2, Stitches x1) * (Festive Ribbon x1, Copper x3, Garlic Peel x2, Silk x1) ;Ingredient(s) * * * *